


Ничего

by Сашка_О (AgnessaAgni)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%B0%D1%88%D0%BA%D0%B0_%D0%9E





	Ничего

Сначала, как полагается, были страх и суета. Это вечно так, Стив привык.  
Теперь, спустя годы, суеты и страха меньше, но окончательно они не уйдут никогда. Маленькая тайна, общая для всех Мстителей: они боятся.  
Стив мысленно составляет привычный список: жертвы среди гражданских; жертвы среди членов команды; международный конфликт; конец света. Конец света, кстати, самый нестрашный, поскольку он хотя бы случится — и всё. Свободны.   
Это большие, рутинные, понятные страхи. Те, о которых составляются отчёты. Есть ещё страхи мелкие, личные. Наташа боится повредить позвоночник и оказаться совершенно обездвиженной. Брюс — потерять контроль. У Клинта семья…  
Стивом владеет страх слепоты, у Тони навязчивое — боязнь потерять рассудок, а вместе они слишком трусливы, чтобы задумываться о том, что кто-то из них уйдет первым.  
Сэм, кстати, боится бояться. А Стив, например, уже притерпелся и привык.

***  
Итак, страх и суета.  
Потом взрыв — всполохи алого и багрового и нестерпимый белый. Стив жмурится, а когда решается открыть глаза, за веками чернота.

***  
Тони любит эксперименты, Стив же старомоден. Как по Стиву — нет ничего лучше старой-доброй кровати, широкой и надёжной. У них в спальне кровать как раз такая. Она не прогибается под их весом, не скрипит, и она — как футбольное поле. Стив нежно любит эту кровать.  
Он ей доверяет.  
Однажды Тони приносит и бросает на постель чёрную шелковую повязку, и Стив кивает: почему бы и нет? Тони он доверяет больше, чем их кровати. 

***  
Стив вертит головой, трёт глаза, падает на колени, потому что ноги подкашиваются. В наушнике какие-то неразборчивый шум, грохот, шипение, и Стив боится, что у него что-то с мозгами. Никак не может разобрать в этом шипении, что ему там говорят.

***  
Стив знает, разумеется, что однажды с ним произойдёт и такое — с точки зрения статистики просто не может не произойти. Стив старается дышать глубже.   
Глубже и глубже.  
Паника захлёстывает, кругом черно, в голове звон, в груди камень, вокруг всё слишком громкое.  
Стив дышит.  
Выдыхает в микрофон:  
— Вышел из строя.

***  
Стиву даже понравилось. Чёрный шёлк на лице оказался довольно приятным, а Тони был, разумеется, бесподобен (как и всегда).  
— Неплохо, — признал Стив, но повторить как-нибудь всё же не предложил.  
Тони же не может так просто жить, ему нужно что-нибудь выдумать, поэтому очередь дошла и до наручников, и до горячего воска.

***  
В наушнике раздаются встревоженные вопросы, от Стива требуют немедленного отчёта.  
Стив старается дышать.  
Стив давит панику, но нет — всё же давится ею сам.  
В самую черноту врывается рёв репульсоров. Стив стоит на коленях, а его хватают за руки и кричат:  
— Эй! Эй! Что с тобой?! Кэп!  
— Ничего не вижу, — признаётся Стив, продолжая захлёбываться воздухом.  
Его крепко держат за руки.

***  
Тони прижимает его к себе. Стив — позволяет себя прижать. Он сидит в прежней черноте, пол мягко вибрирует. Лететь им час, не меньше. Тони утверждает, что мог бы слегка подстегнуть двигатели, чтобы час сократился до сорока пяти минут, но Стив покачал головой — пятнадцать минут он перетерпит.  
— Не лучше? — спрашивает теперь Тони.  
Стив только качает головой, носом вжимается в его футболку. Тони прижимается губами к его затылку.   
Беспросветно.  
Летят в молчании. Час долог.

***  
Тони однажды приснилось, что он болен деменцией. Тони проснулся и побежал в мастерскую. Стив туда тоже спустился, когда обнаружил, что в постели сделалось одиноко и холодно. Тони с бешеной скоростью печатал что-то. Что, Стив не спросил, а Тони не сказал, только кивнул и велел ДЖАРВИСу запускать кофеварку.

***  
Тони крепко держит его под локоть. Тихо, мягко предупреждает насчёт ступенек. Стив всё равно запинается и чуть не летит носом вперед.   
Окружающий мир полон бестолкового шума, Стив старается не вертеть головой и, крепко зажмурившись, больше глаз открывать не рискует.  
У врача рука холодная, затянутая в латекс. Стив ждёт приговора, потому что — это должно было случиться и случилось. Стив смирился.  
— Ну, — говорит доктор. — Ну.

***  
Тони оказывается очень заботливым, как только Стив учится эту заботу видеть. У самого Стива всё просто: его любовь измеряется в утренних блинчиках и кофе из разных забавных кафе. Ну и в том, чтобы иногда заслонять Тони собой (Тони заслоняет Стива не реже).  
У Тони забота тоньше и сложнее. Он никогда ничего не забывает к тому же. Поэтому Стив вдруг получает билет на выставку, с трудом вспомнив, что месяца два назад обмолвился о том, как любит Сальвадора Дали. Или ещё: Тони умеет сделать так, чтобы Стив не чувствовал себя неловко в местах, где люди носят костюмы, сшитые личными портными.

***  
— Пожалуй, — наконец сообщает доктор, — здесь нужен только покой. Полный покой, капитан Роджерс. И, вероятно, тёмные очки, чтобы позволить глазам отдохнуть. Думаю, недели или двух хватит для того, чтобы ваша сетчатка восстановилась.  
Стив выдыхает, Тони выдыхает громче.  
Стив слеп, но прозреет.

***  
Тони очень бурно реагирует. Он решил, кажется, стать Стиву поводырём, нянькой — всем сразу, пока мир Стива сужен до черноты.  
Он читает Стиву книги. Ставит музыку. Пробовал кормить с ложки. Водит всюду за руку. Стив не хочет, чтобы он так... себя обременял?  
— Ты сам-то не ранен? — в который раз спрашивает. Тот небрежно утверждает, что царапина на предплечье, а когда Стив не верит, даёт пощупать.  
А потом ещё даёт ощупать своё лицо. Стив его не узнаёт на ощупь, но представляет себе: вот нос Тони, вот его прекрасные глаза.  
Ночью проще, ночью легко представить, что всё в порядке.  
Однако Стив учится ходить, не запинаясь о ковры. Узнавать людей по походке. Различать улыбки на слух. Он, правда, поскальзывается в столовой, падает и расшибает локоть. Но ушиб вскоре заживает, а Стив делается аккуратней.  
— Представь, — шепчет ему Тони на ухо, — что на тебе та чёрная повязка. А сегодня ночью в спальне я обязательно воспользуюсь твоим состоянием.  
Стив в предвкушении вздрагивает.

***  
Стив слышит очень лёгкие, почти бесшумные шаги (раньше бы он их не расслышал) — Наташа. Клинт ворчит что-то про съеденные пончики. Брюс вздыхает: Стив прежде как-то не обращал внимания, но, оказывается, если Клинт ворчит, то Брюс вздыхает.  
Сэм прищёлкивает пальцами, как всегда делает, когда хочет что-то сказать, но не находит слов.  
Подходит Тони. Его шаги тоже легкие, но небрежные. Садится рядом, в ладони вкладывает кружку кофе. Откидывается на спинку дивана, прижимается щекой к плечу Стива.  
Стив улыбается. Темнота даже, быть может, уютна. И слышать, оказывается, достаточно.  
В конечном счёте, думает, все они здесь боятся беспомощности. Но это глупый страх, пока рядом есть те, кто готов протянуть руку навстречу. Поэтому ничего. Всё будет хорошо. Так или иначе.


End file.
